


Will the Pain Ever End?

by charleyOs_1



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Techno, Dark Wilbur Soot, Drugs, English is not my first language lol, Family, Fucked Up, Gen, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older siblings, Overprotective, Panic, Running Away, SleepyBoysInc - Freeform, TommyInnit-centric, mentions of tubbo - Freeform, no romantic relationships, philza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleyOs_1/pseuds/charleyOs_1
Summary: Tommy doesn't want Wilbur to blow up Manburg and suddenly starts being chased by him.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 306





	Will the Pain Ever End?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gay_Gay_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006562) by [Gay_Gay_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/pseuds/Gay_Gay_Gay). 



> this was a prompt! after everything that's happened i decided to write this and do the prompt! english is not my first language so i might make mistakes while writing.  
> forgive me if this sucks
> 
> tell me if i need to add any more tags!

feeling uncomfortable wasn't an understatement. here tommy was, staring at his brother, wilbur, as he gleefully told him how he would blow manburg to smithereens. his brother wilbur has been acting way too weird. it made tommy feel absolutely fucking terrified and concerned because his brother wilbur NEVER was like this. he was a confident man who always inspired his citizens. until the election happened. it clearly messed with wilbur's brain a little bit way too much. tommy decided to step in and talk over wilbur,

"wilbur, there's another way. we can't just bomb manburg. what about tubbo? niki? you're being reckless and a moron! you know that right?" tommy said. wilbur sighed loudly while tommy tensed up, looked down, and backed up a little bit waiting for wilbur's response. wilbur walked over to tommy and put his hand on his shoulder. 

"hey tommy, look at me." 

tommy looked up and saw a glint of red in wilbur's eyes, and saw his psychopathic deranged smile. tommy immediately backed up and put his hand on the sword that he was carrying on his back.

"tommy, having a sword can't and won't stop me. we can only trust eachother, can't you see?", he said. "no," tommy began to speak, "i will stop you, you're not going to kill everyone. this isn't right! think about it just think wilbur! don't give up on me now."

wilbur stared intently at tommy and looked into his eyes, "you're my little brother. i will fucking blow it to smithereens. just to protect us. YOU! and to get manburg back! and if you won't comply tommy...," wilbur said, while grabbing something out of his pocket. tommy felt pissed and angry at that moment and wanted to just leave to think about everything. however, sadly, that couldn't happen as he saw a fucking syringe in wilbur's hand. wilbur smiled softly and was about to pierce that fucking thing into tommy. 

'yeah no, this isn't happening." tommy thought, while punching wilbur in the chest, and ran for his fucking life. he heard wilbur groan and he immediately got up. "TOMMY!! GET BACK HERE." he yelled. 

tommy didn't notice at first, but he felt something drop onto his chest and onto the ground. he was straight up sobbing. he was terrified. he wasn't even angry anymore, he just wanted to find tubbo and tell tubbo how much he means to him. 'tubbo, tubbo, tubbo, please. tubbo please be somewhere. tubbo please.' tommy desperately thought. tommy cried while thinking about everything that's happened. tommy cried, because he knew this wasn't wilbur. wilbur was his brother, he knew wilbur since he was born. he was his blood. he was his inspiration. this wasn't wilbur. something inside tommy told him this was false, and this was truly wilbur. but he shook the feeling off and just ran. he ran to manburg, hoping he'd make it in time. the adrenaline was pumping in his veins, he couldn't just give it easily. 

as he ran, the tears still wouldn't stop falling. 'come on tommy. get a grip on yourself.' he thought. he saw the light, and was almost at the end of the forest, almost. he couldn't hear wilbur's voice anymore, that was a good sign! however, he couldn't stop running, even if he thought he was safe from wilbur. he soon collided into someone and he fell straight down.

'please don't fucking be wilbur or i'm going to give up.' tommy thought, as he still felt those fucking embarrassing sobs of his.

"tommy...?" a monotone voice asked. he immediately shot up and saw his other older brother, technoblade. 'THANK GOD. THANK YOU.' tommy thought and immediately jumped up and hugged techno. techno hugged him back and tommy just sobbed in his shoulders.

"you've gotta help me! w-w-w. w-wilburs fucking insane!!" tommy cried out. techno petted his hair slowly, while listening to tommy's pleas. "h-h-he's chasing me with a fucking needle! a needle to my doom! techno you've gotta save me from him, i can't just die now! i-i don't want t-to g-get hurt. i-if you see w-wil-bur t-tell him i-i haven't been here." tommy managed to choke out. soon tommy hearted that dreaded voice of wilbur's.

'fuck.' he thought. he moved out of technoblade's grasp. spoiler, no he didn't he was still in the same place. 'w-what the fu', tommy looked up at technoblade and almost screamed when he saw the same expression that wilbur had a while back. that's when tommy started moving violently around. "PLEASE LET ME GO TECHNO!" tommy screamed-whispered. technoblade shushed him and started whispering "comforting" words to tommy. they weren't at all comforting. they made him even more scared, afraid of what will happen if wilbur manages to tranquilise him. techno hugs him tighter, and clears his voice,

"wilbur, we're over here!" he yells out.

wilbur ran of and gave off the scariest look, but no worries as tommy couldn't see as he was pushed up against techno's chest. he thrashes around, begging to be let go. "toms why'd you run away? i'm not going to hurt you, you know?" wilbur says. techno kisses tommy's forehead and there tommy felt the pain. he felt the liquid being injected into him. his eyes widened and he stomped on techno's foot with all the strength he had left, and he ran again, before feeling nauseous and dizzy. 'snap out of it tommy." tommy kept telling himself. but he felt like he would pass out at any given moment and clumsily ran until falling on a tree root, tommy let out a huge squeak, covering his mouth so he wouldn't be heard. he tried. he tried so hard to crawl. he couldn't. he was bleeding, he had a cut on his shoulder, and his t-shirt was torn. he felt uncomfortable. he wanted tubbo. "TUBBO!", screaming his name out while sobbing. that was the biggest mistake as wilbur was behind tommy and techno in front of him.

"TOMMY!" he screamed out, looking worried. he grabbed tommy and saw his little sobs, and him whispering tubbo's name. "don't mention that traitor, tommy." he said, but he hummed and smiled. techno just stared but he was worried as hell for tommy, as his wounds looked pretty bad. wilbur finally carried tommy in his arms. tommy just sobbed into wilbur's neck, praying, even if it was hopeless. wilbur rubbed his back and told tommy it'd be okay and that they'd be back to pogtopia soon enough. wilbur signaled for techno to start walking, as they did. wilbur grabbed tommy's wrists, and grabbed a piece of rope out and tied them together, not too tightly. 

tommy tried to fight his body's pleads for him to sleep. 'just sleep.' his mind told him. 'no don't.' he thought. 'sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep'

he then heard shuffling of leaves before he passed out, and a familiar voice, "sorry i'm late. are you guys ready?"

"indeed we are, dream." wilbur said.

"goodnight kiddo." dream said and that was the last thing he heard before passing out.


End file.
